


Немного холодно

by HornyJailMan



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Horses, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyJailMan/pseuds/HornyJailMan
Summary: Единственный источник тепла в комнате — это ты сам и твой товарищ. А Генри замерз, но получает тепло специфичным способом.
Relationships: Rupert Price/Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 8





	Немного холодно

В большом доме у озера, куда отправили на недолгий отпуск некоторых солдат, особенно ТТ, было холодно. Очень холодно. Еще не помогало то, что днем в этих местах жарко пиздец.  
И в этом холодном-холодном доме, в холодной-холодной квартире с холодным-холодным пространством, тепло давало лишь тело и его горячий, во всех смыслах этого слова, рот, опустившийся на его член, посылая по всему телу жар, в котором он так нуждался.  
Руперт осторожно сомкнул губами кончик эрекции, позволяя своему языку пробежаться по головке, потом расслабил горло, глубже заглатывая и покусывая член, заставляя Стикмина счастливо стонать и сжать волосы, массирую кожу и подталкивая ближе, но с вскриком отпустил, когда брюнет сильнее сжал зубы и вынул член изо рта, смотря на него с нахмуренными бровями и с покрасневшим лицом.

— Ай... За что?  
— Я тут устанавливаю правила, Стикмин. Я говорил тебе без рук, значит без рук. 

Генри поднял руки в поражении, но застонал, когда его член снова проник в теплый и мокрый рот. Ему было приятно, очень, но не настолько сильно тепло. К тому же он наслаждался зрелищем как непокорный Руперт Прайс делает ему минет: проводил горячим языком по всему стволу, от лобка до головки, и снова брал в рот, лаская языком и пробуя предэякулят. Не каждый месяц, или вообще жизнь, такое увидишь. 

— Мне все еще немного холодно...

Приятное действо прекратилось, а Прайс поднял голову, пристально смотря прямо в глаза, отчего Генри стало не по себе. Он с вздохом поднялся и толкнул альбиноса в грудь, заставляя того лечь на холодные простыни, после сел ему на колени, расстегивая свои штаны с трусами.  
Покончив с делом, он передвинулся так, чтобы член Генри был зажат между ягодницами, а одной рукой обхватил полушария, двигая бедрами вверх и вниз по стволу, другой стал надрачивать свой все еще мягкий орган.  
После Руперт пальцами расширил свой вход, чувствуя легкое покалывание на основании позвоночника и позволил влажному от слюны члену войти в него. Он остановился на половине, когда приятные ощущения смеси удовольствия и боли пронзили его, и, привыкнув к инородному телу, опустился полностью, вскрикивая от удовольствия и запрокинув голову.  
Генри же сразу стал вскидывать бедра вверх, двигаясь в ответ и пытаюсь не поддаваться к искушению сжать бедра. Изначально получалось плохо, но из-за затуманившего от похоти разума, стало хуже, поэтому не контролирующий себя альбинос прошелся пальцами по жаркому телу, сначала с груди, где он сжал розовые бутоны, прокручивая и оттягивая, потом опустились к талии, делая толчки еще тверже.  
Сильное возбуждение и отсувствие секса на долгое время сделали свое дело — заставили потерять голову Руперта, который становился слабее с каждым толчком, который он совершал. Было сложно контролировать себя не дрожать и не стонать, и силой своей воли получалось это делать, но, когда Генри нарушил правило, маленькая частичка контроля улетучилась, понуждая брюнета громко застонать и еле держать себя дрожащими по обе стороны от белобрысой головы руками. Генри, внимательный Генри, конечно же, это заметил, но делать ничего не стал, ну кроме того, чтобы сильнее надавливая на поддатливую талию. На этот момент двигался только он, так как Руперт уже полностью потерялся в приятных ощущениях и, не удержавшись, навалился бы на чужое тело, если бы не руки, держащие его вертикально. Его конечности стали как желе, из уголка рта стекала вязкая слюна, а из глаз катились слезы из-за переизбытка возбуждения.  
Руки Генри начинали уставать, поэтому он уложив на кровать бренное тело и с трудом перевернув к спиной к себе на коленях, так, чтобы голова брюнета оказалась на подушке, а зад высоко в воздухе. Он схватил запястья и стал целовать затылок, постепенно опускаясь на шею, спину, потом поднял одну руку и коснулся губами внутренней стороны ладони. 

— Спеши... Идиот...

Второй раз просить не пришлось — мужчина сразу вошел в уже ранее использованное колечко мышц и начал двигаться внутри с каждой секундой набирая темп. Он не слышал и не видел, как Руперт стонал в подушку, извивался, пытался двигаться в ответ и сжимал простынку, но чувствовал, что к концу, приходит не только он, поэтому стал вдалбливаться еще быстрее.  
Первым кончил Генри, громко вскрикивая и заполняя своим семенем внутренности сжавшегося брюнета. А когда альбинос только притронулся к эрекции Прайса, чтобы помочь придти к концу, то тот сразу же выстрелил спермой в руку и в простыни.  
Оба, тяжело дышащие, взлохмаченные, полностью покрасневшие, потные и счастливые мужчины, устало плюхнулись на кровать. Не было сил идти мыться или вообще делать что-нибудь, настолько устали, что и даже не заметили как уснули.


End file.
